


Separation anxiety.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This boyfriend's like having a pet, almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation anxiety.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the 31 Days theme for December 19, 2007. Inspired in part by more of Drae’s fanon theories.

Tajima was, as Izumi often put it, the “hold _real tight_ and cuddle a _lot_ after sex” type of boyfriend. He was playful and excitable as a puppy before the act, an excellent (and flexible) multi-tasker during the act, and a petulant child afterward. Whenever Hanai would so much as shift or show any indication of leaving, Tajima would wrap his arms about Hanai’s neck and squeeze until Hanai slid back down, for fear of asphyxiation. Tajima would not let go for as long as he was awake – Hanai soon developed a technique for putting him to sleep, patterned after how he used to handle his little sisters, in order to win himself freedom.

  
It took him a while, but Hanai eventually figured out why Tajima acted that way – he pinned it at the fact that his boyfriend really couldn’t stand being alone. The fear was buried deep, and it was a result of many small incidents over the years, with the first being the Gasoline Station story (Tajima’s parents had somehow forgotten their son at one when he was very young) and the biggest being the Hospital Story (the reason why Tajima had decided to go to Nishiura in the first place). Hanai was of the school of thought that believed that the best way to resolve an issue like that was to confront it, but Tajima was capable of giving the best puppy dog eyes in the world and Hanai always did have a weakness for puppies.  



End file.
